wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raze
|-|Files= Raze is a part of User:DewSpectrum11’s Operation Forecast and made by this guy. Coding by User:NightStriketheDragon from Free Formats, with edits from me. - '' What do you think when you think ‘hurricane’ ? do you think of a ruthless, destructive force ''that stops at nothing? ''well, you’re correct. ''we have seen it. Appearance text Behavior text Abilities text History text Relationships R-679: R-679 is perhaps this subject’s brains. Probably all of them. Glitter is probably this subject’s best friend, if that is the right term. This subject tends to follow R-679 if they are allowed together, and even if she is interacting with another subject, he sits behind, a careful guardian. He talks the most around R-679, and though he doesn’t quite understand or comprehend why she intentionally seems creepy, H-666 doesn’t seem to mind. It has been noted that Raze is protective of this subject and will attack the attacker of Glitter if given the chance, sometimes with dangerous outcomes. During sparring, Raze will refuse to attack Glitter and will not intentionally hurt her. Their relationship mostly consists of Glitter talking to him, and H-666 giving her his short answers back, less than a sentence, but more than the general amount of words he gives, which equals at a whopping zero. Name: text Trivia *text Gallery text |-|Proposal Form= SUBJECTS: Name: Raze ID: H-666 Age (18-26): 18 Gender: Male Weather Embodiment: Hurricane Tribal DNA: SeaWing, IceWing, RainWing. Tiny bit of SandWing Other DNA: Hurricane DNA?? Shark (Great White), Giant Isopod, Izula Ant, Wolf, Brown Bear. Appearance: Massive is a good way to describe Raze. His body is short and thick in size. His face is long and elegant, with a Roman nose and sharp triangular teeth. It’s a miracle that it can speak with such teeth, but they are thin enough to pronounce dragon. His horns are short and curved, and his ears are small due to genes effecting his appearance. His claws are very curved and sharp from the IceWing in his genome. His tail is shorter than average, and his scales mimic that of a normal SeaWing, if not a bit sharper and thinner. It has a long, antenna-like organ sprouting between its horns that it can control, with a light-up bulb on the end. Everything about Raze suggests a storm. His scales are able to color-change from a jet black to white, and the monochrome colors swirling across his scales are much like a Hurricane in type, which white accents. Raze cannot control these; and when it is angry, the hurries blowing across its scales become more agitated and dark, roiling. When it is calm, the colors seem more muted and quiet. The only time it doesn’t have swirling colors would be when it is in extreme pain or terror, when it turns a RainWing-like White. Inside it’s mouth, it’s teeth are white, as they shed, and its gums are a light grey. Inside it’s mouth, contained in special places, it has mandibles that it may pop out at will. They are sharp and curved, and perhaps as long as it’s face. It’s whole body seems to flow slightly, probably due to SeaWinng genes. From its back sprouts long wings. However, the wings cannot fold normally and act more like fins, able to flap up and down but no more maneuverability. It can barely fly, more glide and swim, and between its wings, a small fin sits. It’s eyes are a stormy grey. Raze’s unscaled skin feels much like sandpaper, like a shark’s. It’s eyes do not have pupils, though he can still see. It’s head is thick and it’s talons are large for the body. It has the ability to raise the scales all over its body to seem larger. Personality: Raze is a force to be reckoned with. There is no making him happy, only satiating him. H-666 is a creature of destruction-his only purpose is to destroy things, and he has embraced that. The subject has killed many scientists and won’t hesitate to attack other subject if it wishes. When it can smell open wounds, it goes to a blood rage, attempting to kill and eat whatever it is. It hasn’t shown any symptoms of being very smart, and it goes for brawn over brains. It tends to rip up its enclosure. It can be pacified by sunlight and the such-though extreme heat will harm it- and go into a very relaxed state. It doesn’t seem to require very much sleep at all, though it has a large appetite. In a rare phenomenon, Raze can become attached to a subject or scientist and become highly protective and affectionate to it. This bond can only be earned over a period of time, however, t does seem to have the ability to form social bonds, though it’s violent outbursts and general inability to be friendly hinder that. History: In short, Raze was the second in his hatching. He kind of ate the first experiment that hatched alongside him, like a baby shark. However, when we found the experiment, we were pleasantly surprised that it did well and became stable quickly, and was very strong. It learned much slower than the other experiments, but manifested powers at six months old, dismembering a scientist that was provoking it. It also ate the dead scientist, which was...interesting. When given a small animal as a pet at one year old, it developed a close bond with the animal, and when we tried to take it away, it singlehandedly killed three of us. It was put under close surveillance and the such, but it seemed to be able to control its powers but felt no need to. Therefore, it was carefully monitored, and still is to prevent injuries. It is one of the youngest subjects, and rather immature. When introduced to other experiments, though it seemed to not want to kill them, it was rather uninterested and preferred hunting animals, and it showed a quick affinity for catching prey. Luckily, it never became sadistic. At the age of 13, it broke its enclosure and attempted to escape. This failed badly for it, but over 21 scientists were hospitalized from its rampage. After that, it was called ‘Raze’, a word it learned soon after from the violent outburst, which was provoked by a scientist that had a bloody nose in its presence. Powers: Raze’s powers are very unpredictable. It makes mini cyclones (or normal ones), and mostly, it controls the pressure in air and water, pulling them into uncontrollable spouts of destruction. It is also very, very strong and fast, and it’s claws are sharp. Heat is a strong tranquilizer to it, and it’s storms will stop after it falls asleep and such. It tend to use its wings as bettering rams. However, though Raze is strong, he is big and bulky, and is pretty much the opposite of stealthy. Other: Raze is assigned a diet of raw meat, though it seems to enjoy fruit occasionally, especially oranges. It is very curious about the outside world and the inside one, and want to know more about it. Raze has large portions and will not hesitate to bully others for more food. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)